Watcher
by funfan41
Summary: There's something strange about Han and Luke. "Soft" slash (is there such expression?). First story, reviews welcome...


_**WATCHER**_

_**Lando Calrissian's personal log:**_

_ It's been a month since we arrived here and things are going slow, as expected. Natives are not receptive and I don't blame them – their last experience with foreigners was not exactly memorable, at least not in a good way. Palpatine and his minions surely left their marks here. _

_ If Leia's expecting Ishlarra to join the New Republic I'm afraid she'll have long to wait. It was hard business just to get their permission to set foot in here and we are confined in a camp, in an uninhabited area far away from their villages. Once or twice a week Ishlarrian diplomats come for a meeting to discuss the terms of a treaty we're trying to firm. The discussion is still on topic one!_

_ There's nothing much to do now; we've already studied and defined the strategy for the next meeting (which will probably be in three or four days), and gathered all the information we could, considering we don't have access to their databanks and are restricted to this camp. I think I'm going for a walk, even though there's little to see but trees... this may look great for a Wookie or an Ewok, but not for me. Oh well, maybe I can drag my merry companions to a sabacc game, if I can find them, that is. Chewbacca's been having a lot of fun exploring the woods around our camp, and Han and Luke... as days go by they seem to get more and more distracted and it's nagging me for some reason._

_ Reading people is one skill I'm proud to have. When you are a gambler and a businessman, that's the first thing you learn. And since we arrived here I smelled something odd between the the two of them. Something changed. Something is different._

_ After a month in the middle of nothing, with very little action going on, I thought Solo would be screaming out of pure boredom, and desperately looking for trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if he provoked a diplomatic incident in his need of adrenalin. But to my amazement, he doesn't look bored. In fact, he seems to be enjoying the calm! Oh, I know that he's not the same Han Solo who took the Falcon from me in a sabacc game. I know that he's not that strong-headed, self-confident pirate I used to have business with. Vader, the carbon freeze and the war left scars, both physical and emotional. But this is different from all the changes in him I witnessed over the years._

_ And Luke... anyone can tell he's not his Jedi-calm-and-controlled self. But then, this could be because he's still recovering from that damn virus. It got him sick as hell, two weeks locked in quarantine, hanging between life and death by a thread, and no one had the slightest idea of where or how he could have caught that nasty bug. Poor boy... even when in his best shape Luke's kind of small and now, after all he's been through, he grew thin and pale and looks terribly frail. That kind of surprised me, you know. I thought Jedi, with all their training, were not affected by such mundane things like a virus. Guess I was wrong. With or without the Force, human flesh is still human flesh and can get hurt, ill or killed. Anyway, what's really nagging me is not this. What's calling my attention is that little sparkle I see in his eyes. One would say in spite of feeling weak, tired and sometimes in pain, he's happier than ever..._

_ I have my suspicions, of course. Since that day in Bespin, when I told him about the trap Vader had prepared for Luke, I knew Han Solo was hopelessly in love with the kid, he just hadn't realized it himself. The rage I saw in his eyes (and **felt**, painfully, in my face) was of much more than a friend. And when the boy got ill, the damn Corellian almost drove us all nuts with his worries. I was pretty sure one of the reasons he had accepted to join our little diplomatic mission was to keep his ever-overprotective eye on Luke. I wasn't so sure about Luke's feelings, though. In all his Jedi composture I could see unwavering loyalty, friendly affection and trust towards Han, and not much more than that... until he went down with that bug. Then I could catch glimpses of some veiled emotion in those big blue eyes from time to time. Could be gratitude, of course. Han was always there for him all the time when he was ill, even in quarantine. But, for some reason, I don't think it is. Would it be possible that they...?_

_ Well, pure speculation won't take me anywhere, will it? Guess I'll just have to find a way to wring some information from them if I want to fullfill my curiosity._

_**End of log**_

"Master Luke and General Solo have gone exploring, sir. They should come back to the camp within the hour." Threepio pointed a narrow trail disappearing into the woods. "They followed that way."

Lando Calrissian, former Baron Administrator of Bespin, sighed in resignation. If he wanted to find decent partners for a sabacc game he would have to risk his elegant outfit in a walk through the luxurious vegetation that surrounded the camp.

After half an hour, as he suspected it would happen, his sullustian silk suit and leather boots were ruined by mud and damp. He was about to give up and return to the relative comfort of his quarters when a gust of wind brought familiar sounds to his ears.

Voices. Laghter.

Lando cautiously followed the sounds. It didn't take long until he found himself staring at a surprising view.

A small pond of crystal clear water. And Luke and Han were in there, not very far from the shore, the water about waist-high. Naked. Kissing.

He had stopped short behind some bushes, in a position he could see without being seen. Discretion commanded that he would leave immediately or make some sound to warn those two of his presence. He didn't do neither. Instead, he kept watching in rapt fascination.

Luke. His slender body moving slowly and gracefully under Han's strong hands. So responsive. So sensitive. His hair had grown long and Ishlarra's mild sun had lightened it to a beautiful golden hue. He seemed frail, almost delicate against the tall Corellian. But then, Luke's strenght was never something easily noticeable. It was just like a microbomb hidden inside a delicious Zaracchian cream tart – you never suspect until it's too late. A soft moan escaped from the kid as Han kissed and nibbled his neck. Lando unconsciously licked at his lips. Delicious Zaracchian cream tart, yeah...

The Corellian slid a hand between their bodies and Luke shuddered.

"Wait... not here...", the youth breathed, "They could...oh!" he threw his head back and whimpered sweetly. Han smiled and there was such tenderness in his dark eyes that for a moment Lando thought it was somebody else. The Han Solo he knew would never look at a lover – be that a man, woman or alien – like this.

"Let go", said Han as his hand kept moving between them, ignoring Luke's weak protests. "I'll catch ya..."

Lando swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes off them. The sight of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker so helpless, melting against his Corellian lover was incredibly enticing. Han was now nibbling Luke's collarbone and chest hungrily, groaning in delight while his hand kept working below. It didn't take long until the kid gave a soft cry and shuddered violently in ecstasy. It was beautiful. Even on a distance it was possible to see the pale skin flushed, and the fine, delicate profile, lips slightly parted, long lashes lowered over the blue orbs and the golden hair cascading down to shoulder lenght, dancing as the boy thrashed his head from side to side in agonizing pleasure.

It was right when a huge mass of light brown fur stood before Lando's wide eyes. A low roar advised the man to be _very_ careful.

"Oh, hi Chewbacca..." Lando tried his best smile but it didn't work as usual. The Wookie grabbed him by the collar and whispered in a quite severe tone.

Are you evesdropping _Lord_ Calrissian?

"Absolutely not..." a powerful fist tightened around Lando's throat and he barely could gasp the rest of his speech. "P-purely accidental... was going to call them for a sabacc game... lemme go... can't breath..."

After what seemed to be an eternity Chewbacca snorted and let go of Lando. It took some minutes for him to catch his breath.

"Whew! Easy there, Chewie, you know I'd never pry!"

The Wookie thought for a moment, then nodded and urged the man to return to the camp.

Han and the cub had been through trouble enough for a lifetime and finally found some peace and quiet. I will not have them disturbed by anything or anyone, do you understand?

"Alright, alright, don't need to be so damn worried. I'm their friend too, remember? It was just an accident, cheech!" And, as Chewie stood there, with his arms crossed and a look of determination in his eyes, Lando turned around and made his way back. Slowly. And a bit awkwardly.

His pants had become painfully tight. The bulge inside them didn't grow any smaller even with Chewbacca's interruption.


End file.
